wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/30
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XXX | poprzedni=Rozdział XXIX | następny=Rozdział XXXI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZYDZIESTY. Kern (Cairn). Fenomen ten, właściwy klimatom północnym, trwał około trzech kwandransów; niedźwiedzie i lisy miały dość czasu do gospodarowania w zapasach żywności, które im tak w porę przychodziły na głodny ząb wśród ostrej zimy. Dzikie i wygłodniałe zwierzęta poszarpały płótno przykrywające sanie, rozbiły skrzynie z mięsem zasuszonem, porozrywały worki z sucharami, rozniosły po śniegu cały prawie zapas herbaty, rozlały beczułkę spirytusu, porozrzucały urządzenia obozowe, słowem, zostawiły za sobą same ślady zniszczenia i dzikiej drapieżności. — Cóż to za nieszczęście dla nas, mówił Bell, patrząc ze smutkiem na tę scenę zniszczenia. — Nieszczęście tem większe, że trudne do naprawienia, dodał Simpson. — Obejrzyjmy najprzód nasze szkody, a później dopiero mówić o nich będziemy. Hatteras w milczeniu zbierał szczątki skrzyń, worków i żywności tu i owdzie porozrzucane, pragnąc uratować choć to, coby jeszcze przydatnem być mogło. Najprzykrzejszą była strata dość znacznej ilości spirytusu, przy płomieniu którego gotowano kawę i herbatę. Po dokładnem obejrzeniu wszystkiego, doktór obliczył, że brakuje dwustu funtów mięsa i stu pięćdziesięciu funtów sucharów — co zmuszało do ograniczenia się w pokarmach na pół zwykłej porcyi, w razie gdyby podróż nie miała być przerwana. Naradzano się tedy, co począć wśród takich okoliczności. Czy powrócić do okrętu i na nowo rozpocząć tę wyprawę? Lecz w takim razie jakaż szkoda przebytych już stu pięćdziesięciu mil drogi! Powrót bez znalezienia węgla tak gorąco upragnionego i oczekiwanego, źleby oddziałał na umysły osady. Wreszcie, czy znajdą się ludzie jeszcze tak odważni, którzyby zdecydowali się odbyć powtórną podróż po lodach? Wszystkie przeto względy przemawiały za posuwaniem się naprzód, bodajby kosztem największych prywacyj. Doktór, Hatteras i Bell, głosowali za podróżą, Simpson namawiał do powrotu; trudy podróży nadwerężyły jego zdrowie; widocznie opadał na siłach, lecz widząc, że towarzysze pragną iść dalej, zajął swe miejsce na czele sań i mała karawana wyruszyła w dalszą na południe drogę. Trzy dni następne, od 15-go do 17-go stycznia przeszły bez żadnego wypadku; podróż odbywano coraz powolniej: ludzie ustawali, psy ciągnęły sanie z coraz większą trudnością, żywność była niewystarczającą i za mało sił dawała. Pogoda także ciągłym ulegała zmianom, przeskakując nagle z tęgich mrozów do wilgoci przejmującej. Dnia 18-go stycznia, nagle zmienił się ogólny widok pól lodowych; na horyzoncie ukazała się znaczna liczba ostro zakończonych wierzchołków bardzo wyniosłych; miejscami z pod śniegu wyglądał grunt jak się zdawało utworzony z gnejsu, szystu i kwarcu z niejakiemi śladami skał wapiennych. Podróżni stanęli przeto wreszcie na lądzie stałym, a wedle wszelkiego do prawdy podobieństwa, kraj ten musiał być Nową Kornwaliją. Doktór nie mógł się wstrzymać, by nie uderzyć nogą z zadowoleniem o ten grunt stały pod sobą. Już tylko o sto mil wyprawa oddaloną była od przylądka Belcher, lecz na tym lądzie zasianym ostremi skałami, gdzie na każdym prawie kroku napotykały się niebezpieczne spadki, rozpadliny, przepaści, trudy podróżnych musiały się powiększać. Mnożyło je jeszcze przy posuwaniu się w ląd, wdrapywanie się na wyniosła wybrzeże, przebywanie śniegów nagromadzonych niekiedy do wysokości trzydziestu lub czterdziestu stóp, w ciasnych zaklęsłościach między wzgórzami. Niezadługo podróżni poczęli żałować gładkiej jednostajnej powierzchni lodowej, po której sanie ślizgały się z łatwością; tu przeciwnie, ciągnąć je trzeba było z wielkim trudem, bo psy same już wydołać nie mogły swemi siłami wyczerpanemi i ludzie musieli im koniecznie pomagać. Niekiedy dla przebycia znaczniejszej jakiej wyniosłości, potrzeba było zdejmować cały ładunek, a i tak jeszcze robota przeciągała się całemi godzinami, tak że w ciągu pierwszego dnia podróży na lądzie zrobiono zaledwie pięć mil, na tej ziemi, dobrze zaiste nazwanej „rogatą.“ Pełno było na niej nierówności, sterczących głazów, ostrych grzebieni gór, skał połamanych, zupełnie tak samo, jak na południowo-zachodniej kończynie Anglii. Nazajutrz sanie wdrapały się na wyżyny nadbrzeżnych wzgórzy. Podróżni zupełnie opadli na siłach, nie mogli nawet zbudować sobie domku ze śniegu i musieli noc przepędzić pod namiotem, owinięci w skóry bawole, susząc na własnej piersi zmoczone pończochy. Łatwo odgadnąć skutki takiej hygieny. Termometr w nocy spadł do czterdziestu dwóch stopni, merkuryusz zamarzł. Zdrowie Simpsona w coraz gorszym było stanie: uporczywy katar płucny i reumatyzm z gwałtownemi połączony bólami, zmusiły go do położenia się w sanie, których już nie mógł poprzedzać. Bell musiał go zastąpić, choć sam nie był zdrów zupełnie. Doktór nawet uczuł na sobie wpływ tak ostrej zimy, jednakże nie użalił się ani razu: szedł ciągle podpierając się kijem, rozpoznawał drogę, pomagał wszędzie i we wszystkiem. Hatteras niewzruszony, niepojęty, nieczuły, rześki jakby dopiero co wyszedł w drogę, milcząco postępował za saniami. Dnia 20-go stycznia mróz był tak straszny, że najmniejsze wysilenie doprowadzało ludzi do stanu zupełnej prawie bezwładności; tymczasem grunt tak był nierówny, że Bell, doktór i Hatteras musieli wraz z psami ciągnąć sanie, i jeszcze przód sań przy gwałtowniejszem uderzeniu złamał się, co wymagało natychmiastowej naprawy. Tego rodzaju przeszkody i opóźnienia przytrafiały się po kilka razy dziennie. Podróżni szli głębokim wąwozem brnąc po pas w śniegu; pocili się mimo strasznego mrozu. Nagle Bell idący tuż obok doktora, spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, nic nie mówiąc porwał garść śniegu i zaczął nim silnie wycierać twarz swego towarzysza. — Co ty robisz Bell? — zawołał doktór usuwając się od napastnika. Lecz Bell dalej prowadził swą operacyę. — Bell! co ty robisz? czyś zwaryował? napchałeś mi śniegu w usta, w nos i oczy; co to ma znaczyć? — To znaczy, odrzekł Bell, ze jeśli masz jeszcze nos doktorze, to mnie go zawdzięczać powinieneś. — Nos! mówił doktór, ze zdziwieniem macając się po twarzy. — Tak panie Clawbonny, nos twój był już zupełnie biały i gdyby nie moja energiczna kuracya, niezawodnie jużbyś pozbawionym był tej ozdoby niewygodnej wprawdzie w podróży, ale niezbędnie potrzebnej w życiu całem. I rzeczywiście, po niejakim czasie doktór byłby sobie nos odmroził; lecz dzięki przytomnemu znalezieniu się Bella, obieg krwi w tej części ciała został przywrócony, i wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo minęło. — Dziękuję ci Bellu, rzekł doktór, daj Boże odpłacić! — Oh! liczę na to panie Clawbonny, odpowiedział cieśla; daj Boże żeby nas nie spotykały większe nieszczęścia. — Niestety! odrzekł doktór, masz zapewne na myśli tego biedaka Simpsona, który cierpi okropnie. — Czy obawiasz się o niego doktorze? rzekł Hatteras. — Obawiam się kapitanie. — A cóż mu jest? — Dostał gwałtownego szkorbutu; nogi mu już puchną, a dziąsła pękają. Leży tam w saniach, na pół zmarzły, a każde wstrząśnienie, zdwaja jego cierpienia. Żal mi go serdecznie, a pomódz mu nie mogę. — Biedny Simpson, szepnął Bell. — Możeby dobrze było przerwać podróż naszą na parę dni, mówił dalej doktór. — Przerwać podróż! zawołał Hatteras, gdy życie ośmnastu ludzi zależy od naszego powrotu! — Jednakże... — Słuchajcie mnie, mówił znów Hatteras; żywności mamy zaledwie na dni dwadzieścia, więc czy mamy choć chwilę do stracenia? Bell i doktór nic nie odpowiedzieli, a sanie ruszyły w dalszą drogę. Wieczorem zatrzymano się u stóp pagórka lodowego, w którym Bell naprędce wyżłobił otwór; tam schronili się podróżni. Doktór całą noc pilnował chorego Simpsona, na którego szkorbut działał zjadliwie; nabrzmiałe jego wargi wyrzucały same tylko skargi. — Ah! panie Clawbonny. — Męztwa mój drogi, mówił doktór. — O ja wiem, że już nie powrócę do Anglii, nie przeżyję tej choroby, czuję to! wolałbym już raz umrzeć!.. Na te słowa rozpaczy, doktór odpowiadał zdwojeniem już i tak gorliwej pieczołowitości, sam utrudzony pracą całodzienną, noc poświęcał na przygotowanie jakiego lekarstwa ulgę przynieść mogącego; ale już sok cytrynowy i wcierania żadnego skutku nie wywierały i skorbut zwolna ogarniał całe ciało chorego. Nazajutrz trzeba było znowu przenieść go na sanie, chociaż biedaczysko prosił aby go tu pozostawiono samego, aby mu umrzeć spokojnie dozwolono: następnie sanie ruszyły, posuwając się wobec trudności ciągle się nastręczających. Mgła wilgotna i zimna, do szpiku przejmowała podróżnych; śnieg drobny a twardy siekł im twarz i oczy; pracowali jak bydlęta a nie mieli dostatecznego pożywienia. Duk równie jak i pan jego wytrwały, biegał żwawo, wyszukując sam najlepszą zawsze drogę; powierzano się jego instynktowi. Poranek 23-go stycznia prawie był zupełnie ciemny, księżyc na nowiu słabego zaledwie udzielał światełka. Duk wysunął się naprzód i zginął zupełnie na kilka godzin. Hatteras zaczął się o niego niepokoić, tem bardziej, że wszędzie napotykano liczne ślady niedźwiedzi. Kapitan nie wiedział co przedsięwziąć, gdy nagle dało się słyszeć gwałtowne szczekanie. Przyspieszono kroku i wkrótce Hatteras znalazł wierne zwierzę w głębokim wąwozie. Duk stał jak wryty przed pewnym rodzajem piramidy (cairn) z kamienia wapiennego, pokrytego grubą powłoką lodu. — Tym razem, rzekł doktór uwalniając się z zaprzęgu, jest to kern niewątpliwie. — I cóż z tego? zapytał Hatteras. — Kapitanie! jeśli to jest kern, to możemy w nim znaleźć ważne dla nas dokumenta; może nawet w nim złożony jest zapas żywności, w każdym razie warto, zajrzeć. — A któryż by Europejczyk zdołał dojść aż tutaj, rzekł Hatteras wzruszając ramionami. — Alboż to koniecznie Europejczyk, odrzekł doktór; czy Eskimosi nie mogli tu zrobić schowania na to co złowią lub upolują? Zdaje mi się, że to u nich jest we zwyczaju. — Dobrze doktorze, zobacz, ale sądzę że próżne będą twe mozoły. Clawbonny i Bell uzbrojeni w oskardy poszli do kernu. Duk nie przestawał szczekać zajadle. Lód mocno spajał kamienie, jednakże kilka silniejszych uderzeń zdołało je rozwalić. — Widocznie tu coś jest, rzekł doktór. — I mnie się tak zdaje, dodał Bell. Rozrzucono z pośpiechem kamienie i wkrótce znaleziono skrytkę, z której wydobyto papier bardzo zwilgotniały. Doktór porwał go z bijącem sercem; Hatteras wziął mu z ręki papier, i czytał co następuje: „Altam... Porpoise, 13 grud... 1860, 12°... dług. 8°... 35' szer...“ — Porpoise! zawołał doktór. — Porpoise! powtórzył Hutteras. Nie słyszałem aby okręt tego nazwiska znajdował się kiedy na tych wodach. — Widoczną jest rzeczą, mówił doktór, iż żeglarze jacyś, rozbitki może, byli tu nie dawniej nawet jak przed dwoma miesiącami. — To niezawodne wtrącił Bell. — Cóż teraz zrobimy? pytał doktór. — Pójdziemy dalej, zimno odpowiedział Hatteras. Nie wiem o statku Porpoise, ale wiem, że bryg Forward oczekuje naszego powrotu.